


A Taste of Freedom

by sugardabbler



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Dark Humor, Humor, M/M, References to Depression, Violence, i love my tonal differences, im not sure how to describe the violence, not really graphic but played as kind of funny, well kind of- moomin is a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardabbler/pseuds/sugardabbler
Summary: Winter comes to Moominvalley once again, and Moomintroll still isn't any better at saying goodbye.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	A Taste of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Based specifically on the Moominvalley eng dub, ya gotta read it in those voices.

Winter had fallen on Moominvalley.

For many creatures, the first snowfall was a sign of long-awaited peace after days of vibrant springs and summers filled their lives with colours and sounds. It was a time when one could choose to savour the tranquility of a world shrouded in snow, or simply trade the worries of yesterday for a seemingly endless land of fantastical dreams. For others, it brought promises of new experiences and bold adventures as they explored a home that was familiar, yet suddenly strange and unknown.

But with the changing of the season, one could always count on specific, new challenges arising that would inevitably test the strengths and bonds between family members. Challenges such as parents trying to convince children to enjoy their pre-hibernation meals.

"Eat up, dear!"

Moomintroll groaned and collapsed nose first onto the dining table as the customary serving of pine needles was plopped down before him. While many appreciated the silence of winter, the season, in the young troll's mind, was a representation of loss. Choking down a plate of already disgusting foliage only hammered in the metaphor. And they scratched at his throat, which by this point was already feeling raw and hoarse.

"I'd rather have a steak. Or anything else," he said, rubbing at his reddened eyes.

"Dear-" Moominmamma started. 

"Actually, I'm not hungry at all," he announced, rising from his chair and heading for his room. Fresh tears welled up in Moomintroll's eyes as his mind replayed the bitter scene from mere minutes ago...

\---

"I just don't understand!" Moomintroll cried.

Snufkin opened his mouth to recite the yearly farewell speech, but the words fell silent on Moomintroll's ears. 

Through bleary eyes, all he could focus on was his Snufkin's face, framed by a crown of snowflakes woven into auburn hair. His eyes even seemed to glow, as if lit with the anticipation of wonders he was soon to experience. Wonders he knew were meant for Snufkin alone. 

In that moment, Moomintroll thought his eyes looked much like droplets of sunlight. If only he could hold them in his paws, he wished. He would keep those little treasures in a jar, hidden safely from the world beneath his pillow. And like so many of Snufkin's secret journeys, their beauty would belong solely to Moomintroll, taken out when his heart ached and could not be soothed by the love of any other.

Snufkin's lips swiftly planting against Moomintroll's nose brought an abrupt end to the fantasy.

"Keep your chin up. It'll be spring before you know it, and soon we will go fishing and stargazing every night," he promised. Dusting off his hair, Snufkin returned his trusty hat to its rightful place atop his head and lifted his backpack to his shoulders.

"Yip yip." 

And with that solemn declaration he disappeared into the wintery haze, leaving Moomintroll alone with only warm tears as a reminder of his kiss.

\---

The stubby legs of a troll were not built for speed. But with determination and the love of his son as an adequate driving force, Moominpappa's feet carried his body across the rocky ground, panting all the while, until the green speck in the horizon resembled less of a distant pine tree and more that of the quiet recluse who once made his home in the shadow of the Moominhouse.

"Moomintroll's strange friend!" The name escaped him but that would have to do. 

"Moomintr- er, Pappa?" 

Snufkin was not one who wished to dwell on goodbyes, but truthfully, he almost hoped that his friend had been the one to chase him down. Perhaps a more satisfying smooch would've resulted from their hypothetical second encounter. Still, seeing Moominpappa before him, hunched over with paws on his knees as he gasped for breath was no less of a surprise. So much in fact, he didn't notice that his visitor carried the family's old shotgun under one arm.

He didn't have much time to process it either when the butt of said weapon crashed down into his face. Not the first blow, which easily sent his spindly body to the ground. Nor the five more that followed, scattering miscellaneous morsels of mumrik in every conceivable direction, until Snufkin shakily lifted a paw in his feeble attempt at self preservation. 

"P-"

"Nothing personal, chum," Moominpappa said, seizing his half-conscious prey by the collar and lifting him to his feet. His chest heaved with a sigh as he set his sights on home and, with his gun trained steadily at Snufkin's back, began the trek back. 

\---

In summers that seemed so distant from his mind, the Moominhouse would stand as a beacon of warmth for all, the symbolic heart of Moominvalley. But where life and laughter once flourished sat stories of empty rooms, devoid of friends who one by one had departed to weather the approaching season in their own little hideaways.

Now his home resembled a fortress, silently protecting only the tiny family within. Moomintroll never felt so small in his empty bedroom. Even his usual mess of well-loved books and toys was tidied away, leaving little more than bare walls for company. With a sigh he collapsed face first onto his bed, and for a while, all was still.

Still, until the sound of a single gunshot rattled through the trees.

"Oh noooo," Moomintroll sobbed.

\---

Moomintroll wasn't sure how much time had passed when a gentle knocking awoke him from his trance - under the cover of a grey, winter sky it could've easily been minutes or days. He clutched his pillow and moaned.

Moominmamma's soft snout peeped in at him. "That steak you wanted is waiting for you, dear." Her voice (even softer than her snout) called out to Moomintroll as she approached his bedside. 

"I'm not hungry," he repeated.

Sitting next to him, Moominmamma lifted Moomintroll's head to rest upon her shoulder. "Dear, you need your strength to get through the winter," she said, caressing his cheek. "I've even invited a special guest, just for you."

That seemed to be a suitable incentive. Slowly, she led Moomintroll downstairs, and his eyes instantly lit up as they stepped into the dining room.

There was only room for two at this table, but Moominmamma had still pulled out all the stops for dinner, and he wasn't sure where to look first! Moomintroll was most excited for his steak, a fine looking cut seared to perfection and dripping with seasoned garlic butter. But she had also laid out jam tarts, still warm from the oven, and a small glass of raspberry wine normally reserved for adult guests. And in the warmth of the flickering candles, one could almost think there was still a sunny glow in Snufkin's lifeless eyes.

Moomintroll eagerly took the free seat and immediately began chowing down, his mood lifting with each bite. His eyes began to well up once again, this time with joy from partaking in flavours so delicious they seemed unreal.

And once he had finished, Moominmamma took her son's paw in her own. "Friends will come and go, and I understand how hard it is to say goodbye. But you must remember that no matter where you may go, and no matter how far apart you may be, there will always be a part of Snufkin in here," she said, placing a paw over Moomintroll's heart.

Then she tickled his tummy.

"And of course, in here."

**Author's Note:**

> this was a wip for a looooong time but i was determined. some parts were really hard to do but guess thats what you get when you base an entire story around a punchline ending
> 
> it snowed a bit this morning, didnt stick around, but still made me happy. it helped inspire me to sit down and finish the last fragments of this, but the fact that tomorrow is halloween also helped.
> 
> i edited this so it could be exactly 1234 words
> 
> catch the references to the 90s anime eng theme song


End file.
